


Waiting for Me

by whatadudeman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Rockstar!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatadudeman/pseuds/whatadudeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know that’s not what I meant."<br/>"12 days, that’s how long before I get back."<br/>"Is somebody waiting for you in LA?" I ask, looking back to him.<br/>He rests his hand on my cheek before kissing me softly. “No,” he says. “Will somebody be waiting for me in London?” he asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Me

Harry came into the flat, much like he came into any room- like he owned it. I was surprised, nearly throwing the remote at him. 

"Take your clothes off," he said. "Bedroom, now." 

I furrowed my brow. “Have you lost your mind?” I asked him. 

He came over to the couch, grabbed my arm, and pulled me along as he headed down the hall to my bedroom. Once we were in my room he tossed me on the bed and crawled on top of me. My shirt went first. 

"Harry, did something happen?" 

"No, nothing," he said as he pulled off his own shirt. 

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. 

"Why not?" he replied. 

I sighed. He ignored it and went on with kissing my neck and chest. God, he was so hot like this. 

"Harry, I have a meeting in twenty minutes." 

He removed himself from my neck but was still sitting on my torso. “Who has a meeting at seven pm?” he asked. 

"People who don’t have any time earlier in the day," I tried to explain to him. 

"Is this about Liam?" he asked. "Did he say something to you?" 

I furrowed my brow. “What are you talking about?” 

He got off of me and sat on the bed so that his feet touched the ground. He grabbed his shirt off the ground and tugged it back on. 

"Liam, he always meddles where he shouldn’t."

"Okay," I said. "Let’s say I talked to Liam, I didn’t- but play along, what would he have said?" I asked. 

"He would have said Harry is a good for nothing and you can do much better. He would’ve told you not to waste you time on someone like me. He would’ve told you I don’t know what a relationship is." 

I nodded. “Okay, and how much of that is true?” 

"None of it," Harry said. 

"I believe you," I told him. 

Harry looked back to me then, a small smile on his lips. He leaned forward and he kissed me. When he pulled away he got off the bed and slipped his shoes back on. 

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked. 

"I just realized I have something to do, I’ll see you later." 

I frowned. 

He gave me a quick grin and let himself out. 

-

The next day I went over to Liam’s to watch the game with him, something we usually did on Saturday afternoons. 

"Hey mate," he said when he opened the door. 

"Hey," I smiled. 

"How’s everything?" he asked while I took my coat off. 

I nodded, “It’s good. Can’t complain.” 

"Good." 

I took a seat on the couch and helped myself to a beer that was already sitting out for me. 

"Have you heard from Harry?" he asked. 

I nodded with a mouth full of chips. 

"When?" he asked. 

I swallowed before speaking. “Last night.” 

"Why?" he asked. 

I laughed. “What do you mean why?” 

"Like, what did he want?" 

"He wanted to have sex," I admitted. "But I had to meet with a coworker." 

Liam’s eyes were wide. “Look, Zayn- I’m sorry to have ever introduced you to Harry. He has this way about him, you know. Niall, Louis, and I were so surprised when he took you home from the club that night. I really even regret asking you to come, I’m sorry.” 

"What are you apologizing for?" 

"For him hurting you." 

"He hasn’t hurt me, Liam. I really don’t understand where this is coming from." 

"Harry isn’t the relationship type, Zayn. He doesn’t want to be with you and he probably won’t use you for anything but sex." 

I was confused because the person he was describing and the person I sort of knew, didn’t seem to be the same person. Sure, Harry and I had a one night stand. But it happened the next night too, and it probably would’ve happened last night if I hadn’t had that meeting. Is this what Harry was talking about yesterday? How Liam meddles in things he shouldn’t?

"Thanks Liam, but I think I’ve got things under control." 

"If you think that you’ve already lost." 

"Let’s just watch the game," I offered. 

He agreed silently. 

\- 

I went home that night and turned on the TV to see Harry being interviewed on some late night talk show. He was wearing a dark navy blazer over a white shirt and he looked great. I’d almost forgotten that Harry was a world famous pop star and that his life here in London was very much just that, his life in London. It wasn’t the bigger picture, it never really would be. 

"So," the interviewer began, "what’s it like to be Harry Styles?" 

Harry laughed at that. “Well I don’t know what it’s like to be anyone else, so pretty good- I guess.” 

The interviewer laughed and I smiled. 

"But you’re back at home for a while, right?" 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, just wrapped up the North American tour so I’m taking a break for a bit.” 

"What do you plan on doing with your time off?" 

"Going out, having fun- you know." 

"Different date every night?" the interviewer grinned. 

"No, no I don’t think so." 

"Really?" the interviewer asks. "Not the ladies man anymore?" 

Harry shrugs. “I wouldn’t say that. But maybe I’m ready for something different.” 

I turn off the TV at that. I could watch Harry for days but I know it’s against my better judgement. I have to get to bed if I’m going to be productive at work tomorrow. 

It’s when I’ve gotten into bed and turned off the lights that I get a call. 

"Hello," I answer. 

"It’s Harry," he says. 

"Hi." 

"What are you doing?" he asked. "What to come out with me?" 

"I’ve got work tomorrow, Harry. I can’t, sorry." 

"Okay," he says. "But you’re not avoiding me, are you?" he asks. "I mean- you wouldn’t do that." 

"I wouldn’t do that." 

"Okay, see you in a few." 

He hangs up just as I’m about to ask what he’s talking about. I can’t fall asleep because I keep wondering what the hell is going on. About ten minutes later there’s a knock on the door. I get up to answer it. 

"Hey," Harry says as he comes in. 

He’s still in his blazer and nice pants. He kicks off his shoes and kisses me. 

"Go back to bed," he says. "I’m just gonna wash off this damn makeup, I’ll be there in a minute." 

My brow is furrowed but I go back to bed anyway. Harry joins me a few minutes later, after taking off his clothes. He wraps his arms around me. I flip around so I can face him even though I can’t really see his face in the dark. 

"I thought you were gonna go out," I say. 

"I wanted to go out with you," he replies. "I don’t mind this." 

I smile softly at that. “Okay. Goodnight Harry.” 

"Night," he kisses my forehead. 

-

"Have you seen this?" Liam asks me. 

I stop typing to look up. He’s standing in the doorway, brow furrowed. “What?” I ask. 

He comes over and puts a newspaper on my desk. I lean back, grabbing the paper. Front page, right at the top, I see it. Harry Styles’ Mystery Man

"What the hell is this?" I ask. 

"Go on," Liam says. "There’s more." 

The article goes on to picture Harry and I leaving the club a few nights ago and Harry leaving my flat this morning.

"This is ridiculous," I say. 

"This is Harry Styles." 

I sigh at that. “Well what do you expect me to do, Liam? Yeah- this is part of who he is. I can’t help that.” 

"Do you really want to be a part of that?" 

"No, but I like Harry. And it’s a part of that." 

He sighs. 

"Why do you care anyway?" I ask. 

"Because I care about you," he says. "More than Harry Styles does, that’s for sure.” 

"How can you say that about your friend?" I ask, disgusted. 

He doesn’t say anything. 

\- 

That night I’m driving home and listening to the radio when I hear Harry’s voice. 

"Thanks for having me on the show," he says. 

"No problem, Harry. Thanks for joining us!" the host responds. "So, lets talk about your mystery man." 

Harry sighs. 

"What’s his name?" the host asks. 

"Next question," Harry says. 

"How do you know him?" 

"Friend of a friend," he says. 

"Is this more than friendship?" 

"Maybe. I mean- I dunno. Yeah, I guess." 

I turn off the radio and drive home in silence. This is really strange if I’m honest. 

When I get home Harry texts me.

Can we talk? 

When?

Whenever.

Come over. 

He doesn’t respond and I take that as a yes. Harry arrives just as I’ve changed into sweats and started making dinner. He let’s himself in and shuts the curtains. 

"What are you doing?" I ask him. 

"Paparazzi," he says, like it’s normal thing. 

I don’t say anything and go back into the kitchen. He takes off his coat and follows. “What are you making?” 

"Pasta," I tell him. 

He comes over and takes hold of my shoulders. When I turn to face him he kisses me, pushing me back into the counters. I sigh as he goes to my neck, grabbing for the buckle on my belt. 

"Harry- the food." 

Without even looking he reaches over and turns off the stove. Cocky bastard. 

And just like that, I have no more argument. He takes us to the bedroom, pushing me down on the bed. He takes away my clothes, anything I have to hide myself from him. He invades my soul in the same way he invades my body- slowly and completely. 

I’m moaning and he’s panting and the world feels frozen in time. Like its just us, in my bedroom, as if this moment will last forever. 

But it doesn’t last forever, because it can’t. 

After sex we lay there for a while, mindlessly caressing each other and kissing lazily. 

"I have to go," Harry says softly. 

I look to the alarm clock next to my bed. It’s not even late and it’s not like he hasn’t slept over before. “Why?” 

"I have a flight in a few hours." 

I sit up, ignoring the fact that I’m completely naked and that Harry’s leg is draped over mine. “Where to?” I ask. 

"LA," he says. 

I frown, looking away. ”How long?” I ask him. 

"Ten hours." 

"You know that’s not what I meant." 

"12 days, that’s how long before I get back." 

"Is somebody waiting for you in LA?" I ask, looking back to him. 

He rests his hand on my cheek before kissing me softly. “No,” he says. “Will somebody be waiting for me in London?” he asks. 

I don’t know what to say to that and it makes me want to cry. Harry wipes away one of my tears before bringing me into his chest, cradling me like a baby. 

"I like you," I say against him. 

He kisses the top of my head. “I understand if that’s not enough to make you wait.” 

"I’m gonna wait for you." I pull my head up, to look him in the eyes. 

"Sometimes I can be gone for months at a time," he says. 

I nod. “I know, but I’m willing.” 

"Thank you," he says before kissing me again. 

We get dressed and I pull myself together before we’re standing at the door to my flat. Harry has his shoes and jacket on. 

"I’d ask you to come to the airport but it’s better to say our goodbyes like this, without the paparazzi." 

I nod and hug him. “I’ll see you soon then.” 

He kisses the side of my face. “I’m coming here as soon as I land.” 

I smile at that. 

-

Just landed, is the text Harry sends me- exactly 12 days later. I should be at yours in an hour. 

Actually, I reply. I think you may see me sooner than you think. 

I can see him headed my way as he reads the text. He looks up from his phone and around the airport. He doesn’t spot me just yet. 

I stay where I am, waiting for him and feeling so much relief. Its so good to see him. 

When Harry finally spots me within the crowd his smile is possibly the largest smile I’ve ever seen on anyone. He runs, his dufflebag getting in the way. 

When he reaches me he throws his arms around me and I feel like I may explode of happiness. 

"I missed you so so much," he whispers into my shoulder. 

"Me too," I sigh against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://styleslovesmalik.tumblr.com)!


End file.
